


from the gallows ~ dreamnotfound

by kkatto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Obsession, Suicide, Unrequited Love, dreamnap, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkatto/pseuds/kkatto
Summary: george is in love with dream, and sees no other way to get dream to notice him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	from the gallows ~ dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> based off from the gallows by i dont know how but they found me  
> tw// suicide + depressive thoughts

Crowded hallways did nothing to camouflage the 6’3 man which George looked up to so much. Standing tall over the other students, Dream was a sight to behold. with dirty blonde hair, shocking emerald green eyes, and a splatter of freckles over his smooth, tan skin, George just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dream.  
To put it in as few words as possible, George was oh so in love with Dream. Thinking about him from the moment he woke up in the morning, to the moment his head hit the pillow at night. Fantasizing about what he could do if Dream were his. Kissing his pretty pink lips whenever he wanted, sleeping on his chest in the hot Florida air, but alas, Dream knew nothing of George’s existence, as to him, George was just another person he would pass in the hallway, forgetting his face as soon as George was out of his sight.  
George wasn’t outgoing, he didn’t participate in sports or clubs, anywhere where his name may be plastered on a plaque large enough for Dream to read one day. He had entertained the idea of running into Dream directly, maybe even multiple times, just so his face finally stuck in Dream’s mind. But George was far too anxious to do that. Even his mad love for Dream couldn’t quell the anxiety of making a fool out of himself in the hall, having all eyes on him, for just a few seconds of Dream’s attention.  
George’s lack of classes with Dream didn’t help his dilemma either. There were no chances for the two to be paired for a project, no chance for George’s dream boy to fall in love with him.  
***  
As the weeks went on, George’s grades began to slip, as every living moment he had begun to be occupied by one thought.  
Dream.  
The thought of Dream no longer subsided once George began to sleep. Oh no, it was quite the opposite. George began to dream about Dream falling in love with him. Cliché scenarios of the two boy’s lips meeting at sunset, tones of orange and red that George could not see, filling in the background between their necks. They would occupy George’s mind as he slept, subsiding momentarily when he woke, only to come back again while he got ready for school.  
He was getting desperate now, no longer glancing at the blonde, instead staring at him whenever he could, trying so hard for even a glance back. Screw kisses, hugs, being Dream’s center of attention, the things George had once hoped and pined for meant nothing to him now. His mind consisted of one man, one man who he was sure had never acknowledged his existence. His once gentle admiration was becoming an obsession, a full-time job for which George was receiving no pay, no benefits, nothing. Only the stress and crippling depression that came as overtime, George realized his fantasies would never ever come to fruition.  
George could no longer see his future. As to him, he was absolutely nothing without Dream. At this point, the only reason he mustered up enough strength to roll out of bed and leave the confines of his home, dull without Dream’s laughter, heard clearly over the other loud voices in the cafeteria, was to see him.  
***  
His grades kept slipping. Now failing every class but one, George was slowly figuring out how destructive his obsession with Dream was. It was now a chore to get out of bed, being so physically weak he had to periodically take breaks as to not pass out from exhaustion, to shower, assemble his things for class, most deemed useless by now as it was far too late in the year to make up his assignments and pass r. But George managed, as even though he knew how bad Dream was for his health, what was George to do about it?  
Dream was his lifeforce, George but a lowly parasite, depending on Dream to survive.  
George figured he could get by like this for a bit longer, but it was always “a bit longer”. He never wanted to give Dream up, to move on and let Dream live his own life.  
George grew more selfish every day, the need to keep Dream all to himself grew and grew, until one day, his bubble burst. George’s world completely destroyed. For that faithful day, he had spotted Dream with another. Pretty pink lips smashed into the other man’s face. The other man perched on a wooden picnic table as to match Dream’s obnoxious height.  
George felt as if he had been shot. Pangs of jealousy flowed through his blood for a moment, before subsiding for something much worse.  
Betrayal. His lifeforce, dream boy, his everything, belonged to another. In the long run, it really shouldn’t have mattered, but George had forgotten how to operate without the imaginary shadow of Dream watching him, keeping track of his every move.  
George sped away from the event, walking as fast as his tired legs would carry him.  
What was he to do now?  
With no hope of ever gaining back his life without Dream, George stumbled into his house, heartbroken and unhopeful. Tears welled in his eyes, he didn’t even bother blinking them back, letting them fall off his face and onto his kitchen floor.  
George leaned his back against his front door, an almost comical puddle of tears having accumulated on the tile below him. He had absolutely no clue how long he had been crying for, his eyes being too puffy and blurry to see particularly far in front of him. Even as exhausted as George was, between the previous stress of his obsession with Dream and sobbing, he mustered up the rest of his strength to hoist himself off the floor, up the stairs, and into his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.  
He fell asleep immediately, soon after drifting into a candy-coated nightmare.  
He was right back where he was after school. Staring at Dream as he made out with the boy on the picnic table. Hours and hours of just that. George was unable to run away, to leave or even wake up, he was trapped to watch as the love of his life betrayed him without even knowing.  
***  
George’s moment of grace was 6:30 AM, when his chipper alarm began to scream, unaware as to the nuisance it was. Well rested for the first time in forever, George slammed his fist onto the OFF button, not even bothering to spare himself an extra 10 minutes of slumber. He rolled over, stomping shoed feet onto the carpet and trudging over to his bathroom, as despite the newfound energy, George was still furious and sad, knowing nothing as to what he was meant to do.  
The question from yesterday remained unanswered, but solving it was not in todays agenda, let alone his agenda at all.  
Looking into his mirror, George’s eyes were still red from the night before, hair tousled from days of not showering or washing it. George felt and looked like hell. As much as he retained a sliver of hope that perhaps there was someone else for him, or perhaps he still had time to show Dream that he was right in front of him, the exhaustion of the past two or so months having almost killed him, George knew that there was nothing he could do.  
The chances of anyone noticing how terrible George looked were slim, obviously Dream couldn’t see him, even through months of only dressing up for him. It didn’t matter anymore; George didn’t matter anymore. Dream had found someone better, someone who, to George, most definitely never focused on Dream as much as he did. Who never loved him quite as hard as he did. Who would never care for him as much as George would have.  
He didn’t even feel as he gravitated out of the bathroom and to his desk, pulling a piece of paper out of his backpack and spilling his feelings onto it.  
George looked up from his paper no more than half an hour later. Pushing his chair from his desk, folding the note, and shoving it into his backpack, he began his walk to school.  
When he saw Dream in the hall, he couldn’t bare to look at him, keeping his eyes peeled as he walked into his next class.  
***  
Somehow, George had made it through the school day. He shrugged his backpack over his shoulders, walking out of the building and stopping on the front steps.  
George pulled the note out of his backpack, took the deepest breath he possibly could, and set off to find Dream.  
He saw him, standing under a budding tree, staring at something on his phone. In a bought of courage, George walked up to him, and finally spoke to the man who was going to end his life.  
“Excuse me.” he said, voice full and strong. Dream looked up, “Hey.” He greeted, looking up from his phone and meeting George’s eyes. “This is for you. Goodbye Dream.” George spoke once more, his voice becoming a whisper on the ladder part of the phrase. He handed Dream the note and walked off. Never to meet Dream’s eyes again.

~dream’s pov~  
Dream held the note the small boy pressed onto his phone. He shoved it in his pocket for later, as he saw his boyfriend leave the building. Sapnap bounded over to Dream, kissing him on the cheek before walking over to the taller man’s car, going back to Dream’s house for a movie.  
Dream and Sapnap minded their own business for the night, having watched a few movies, had a decent dinner, and buckled down sleep. Dream forgot about the note in his back pocket until a few days later, when he had woken before Sapnap, and instead of staying in his lover’s arms, went downstairs and turned on the TV.  
Dream’s television opened to the news. Not bothering to change it, Dream watched a few minutes before the story changed.  
“Manberg High School student George Davidson was found dead Saturday morning. Police have yet to release a cause of death.”  
The newscaster kept droning on, but the thing that held Dream’s attention was the photo provided on the TV.  
It was the boy who handed him the note, the one he was yet to read.  
Running upstairs, Dream quietly snuck into his bedroom, in an attempt to not wake Sapnap. He found the pair of jeans he had worn Friday, pulling out the note and unfolding it  
“Dream,  
It has been two months since I noticed you. Two months of you ignoring me. But really, is it that? Have you just ignored every moment I’ve spent gazing at you. Admiring every glimpse of your skin I got to see. Every stare I’ve gotten to take at your emerald eyes. I’m sure they look gorgeous in the sun, but I’ll never get to see that will I? I’d love to run my fingers through your sandy hair. I’d bet its soft too.  
I’ve been so in love with you for two months. You’ve ruined me. You’ve ruined everything I’ve ever dreamed of. You don’t know how you’ve betrayed me. You’re vicious, you’ve treated me like a racehorse on the track for far too long. You’re beautiful sure, but god, you’re evil too. Why did you lead me along like this, just to go off and kiss him.  
I’ve noticed you for much longer than he has, all I think about is you. I can’t tell you how much you’ve toyed with me. I can’t come back from this. You’re sinister, so vile.  
For you, I’d die. If it made you smile, I might kill myself too. I’d swing from the gallows and wave at you, lest you were to cut me loose.  
I’d never be your problem again. Go off, live your life. Do everything I would have wanted to do with you without me.  
Pretend I don’t exist. Wouldn’t be that hard, you’re doing it already.  
I hope you realize, once you see me in the news, that this is your fault. I can’t be saved.  
Goodbye  
-George”  
Dream couldn’t help himself, he dropped the note in a wave of guilt. Letting out a quiet sob and waiting for Sapnap to wake up, Dream slid back into bed and covered himself with the comforter.  
If only he could have helped George. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha this is my first time writing a dreamnotfound fic. also you should listen to from the gallows its a really good song  
> ive no clue if ill ever write something like this again but i do have the beginning of a happier ending written so if anyone would be into that uhhh lemme know!  
> insta - xxkatiemustdiexx  
> twit - spaghettitoast_


End file.
